


The Guardian

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Poetry and Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Delta Goodrem - Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Song Inspired, The Guardian - Freeform, by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: The mind is a fearsome foe (and even fiercer protector).Song inspired. Well partially inspired it's been forever since I wrote this so I don't actually remember. I think the poem was inspired separately but aspects of The Guardian by Delta Goodrem filtered through.





	The Guardian

_Elusive figure,_  
_Whispers in the night,_  
_Soft aimless twirls,_  
_Clouds of smoke lest you get to close,_  
_While bright light shall cause her to retreat_  
_Whisper, mist, shroud, disguise_  
_Careful of the lies one might seek to abide_  
_Whisper, frozen, immobile lips_  
_Leaning in for a deadly kiss_  
_Taste the lies and live a life of bliss_

_Caution, warning, seek not her kiss  
For the truth you'll surely miss_


End file.
